First Chance
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Alex is a beautiful, independent young woman. With a over protective brother. Being the beautiful girl, everyone is after her. Especially Gustafa. She know's she loves him. But her brother had higher expectations. Can she deny her heart?
1. New Beginings

Hi everyone! I just scanned some Harvest Moon fan fiction and I have a lot of ideas to make this story work. Please enjoy! Oh yes, if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, just my Original Characters.

********************************************************

"Ray, he is expecting us to come, right?" "Yeah Alex, he was always expecting us, but mom thought we should finish schooling before going to Forget Me Not Valley." I slumped back in my seat, suitcase on my lap. I wish my brother was right, I wish he wanted us to come, and it wasn't rude to anyone.

When we reached the train station, everything was different, nothing like the bustling cities in Manhattan. It was peaceful, there were endless forests, and large lakes. I remember when dad used to take me to Lake Arthur, I missed him so much. Which made me think that coming here was the right thing. He wanted to come here with us, but god had other plans.

"Alex, come on. Someone is here to guide us to town." I nodded and picked up my suitcase.

We walked for about 5 minutes, then we reached a long mountain, connecting to the valley. "it's the second farm, you will see animals grazing in the fields." I looked at the farm that we passed, it was filled with crops of many sorts, a man stood outside planting, along with a younger girl, about my age. "You must be Alex and Ray." She blushed "Takakura talked about you coming." good, so he did expect us, that made me feel a little less nervous to go. "Oh, I'm being rude aren't I? My name is Celia, and this is my brother Marvin. My aunt lives here also. We grow all sorts of crop all year round." "Hello, of course I am Alex, and he is Ray." I could tell that Marvin was a bit shy, but he looked up occasionally, which was a little awkward because I was looking at him. "Celia will show you to the farm, and introduce you to the towns folk. Won't you Celia?" she smiled and walked out of the gate. "This is where the professor and his trainee dig for ancient artifacts." she said as she pointed to the stairs which led to a dark tunnel. We kept walking towards an Inn and she said, "This is the Inn, Rock and his parents live here. They own this inn. And a girl named Naomi currently lives upstairs." The one thing I liked about this town was, that it was spacious. Enough that you could run wherever, and fish in the stream, and just smell the outdoor air in the forest. "This is Gustafa's house, he is a aspiring guitar player. He is really good, he likes to live in this hut because it reminds him of peace." "Is he always around Forget me not, or does he travel with a band?" Ray asked curiously. "No, He plays it freely, and whoever wants to watch can. Forget me not, is a great place. It's good that not many people know about us. Or we'd all have to move out and they would build a large city. Or perhaps one of the shopping malls." I hated being trapped in the city, hearing this was a great thing. "I agree. We used to live in a city, to crowded if you ask me." Ray said. She smiled and walked on. "The two firework brother's live up there, and in the metal trailer lives a artist. And in the laboratory is a scientist. He's constantly busy and loves to experiment with things." She was so kind, I had a feeling that I was going to love it here. "And up in the villa lives a young girl, her grandmother and their butler. And in this house are Nina and her husband Galen. They are a very peaceful couple. And next door is Chris, Wally and Hugh." She walked across the street to another place and said "This is blue Bar, Muffy is the waitress, and she lives here with her boss."

She directed us to the farm where we met Takakura and saw our house that we were to live in, "It's a good size, it'll get bigger as more income comes in. The animal's aren't hard to tend to, you'll catch on eventually."

I laid down on my bed and drifted asleep. I was happy to be here.


	2. Unexpected Friendships

Next chapter, thinking of new ideas, but as always your opinion counts! =)

**********************************************************************

It had been one week since we came here, I was used to everything already. I loved the animals, and I loved growing crops, however I wasn't very social. I just normally did my work, ate dinner, then went and read in the forest. And sometimes I went over to talk to Celia when Takakura said that I could take a break from working. I had to admit, working wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. But it was fun, and I liked it. It was a peaceful village, and it only made the village more peaceful.

Ray loved it here to, he liked Celia, that was very obvious. He helped her carry the crops from down at the beach back to her farm. As I sat there thinking of how nice it was here, I heard someone walking. I just sat in front of the tree reading.

All of a sudden someone said, "Hello, May I sit down?" And I answered by saying "Of course." he sat down a put his guitar beside him. "I'm Gustafa. I'm sure that Celia told you about me and my love for music." he held out his hand and I shook it, "Yes she did, I'm Alex." We continued talking and I kept looking at the guitar. "You seem very interested in my guitar." He said, smiling. "Yeah, I always wanted to play, but never had the time." He picked up his guitar and started playing, and singing. Celia was right, he was great at playing. He played for a bit, then I remembered that I had to get home to make dinner. I hope I won't be late. "Your great at playing the guitar, you'll have to play for me again some time. But I have to go make dinner for Ray and Celia." He picked up his guitar. "I have to go to, I can walk you there if you'd like." He was really nice, and wanted to walk me home, although I didn't know him I said, "Okay lets go."

As soon as I reached the house, Ray started yelling. "So you spend every waking moment sitting here and doing nothing? And you choose today to be social?! I can't make dinner myself, Alex. We are having company you kn-" I cut him off. "Yeah I know. Just give me a moment. I will have it ready." I was wrong, he wasn't just inviting Celia, he was inviting Marlin and her aunt as well. He wanted to get to know them better because he began to like Celia. So he leaves me to do everything, Well at least he cleaned up a bit.

I was rushing through the house when I heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled at Ray because there were two phones in our house, one in the main room and one in the kitchen. 'Hi Alex, It's Gustafa, I'm going over to town tonight, would you like to come and have dinner with me?' what was I supposed to say now? I wanted to but I can't. 'Hi Gustafa, I'm flattered you invited me, but I am sorry, I can't. Ray invited Celia and her family to come and have dinner. I'm really sorry.' 'That's alright, got to do what you got to do right? Well, I have to go, talk to you tomorrow.' 'Bye bye.'

Then the doorbell rang, as if on queue. Ray answered it, "Hi Celia." she smiled a shy smile. "Hi Ray, this is Marlin and my aunt Vesta." Vesta looked at Ray then sighted me. "Oh, It's Alex. How are you dear?" I waved and said, "Hi, I'm great. Hello Celia, Hello Marlin." he just nodded his head and walked through the door.

We began talking and before I knew it, dinner was over. "It was great to have you all over." Ray smiled. "Yes It was a pleasure, your welcome back whenever." Celia said, "Thank you so much, Ray, Alex. I will stop by tomorrow, so we can go to town, okay Ray?" "Sounds great." and he handed her a flower, a red mist. "thank you it's very pretty." she said smiling.

They left and I grabbed my coat. "And where do you think your going?" I looked at him in a 'you don't have to act like my mom' look. "Out." he rolled his eyes. "No you aren't, you know we have to get up extra early tomorrow to plant the Tomato seeds. And everything else." I rolled my eyes back. "I get up that early everyday. Its not like I have anything better to do, who can sleep with the rooster?" "Go to bed." "Ugh. Ray, please can I just go? I will be back before 9. I promise!" "no." He was never this much of a kill joy, yeah he was older. Yeah he was supposed to watch me. But nothing said I couldn't have fun. "Fine, Ray." And I stomped off to my room.

I was in the middle of sleep when I heard a sound. I was half awake when I heard it once again. Then I was fully awake. I got up and looked at the window, Gustafa stood there. So I ran quietly to the back door and went outside. "What the heck are you doing here? It's 12:00 at night!" He shrugged. "I forgot, your supposed to get a lot of sleep, never mind it wasn't really important." He began to walk off, but I grabbed his hand. "You woke me up already. What is it?" "I wanted to know if you'd like to take a walk with me, forest is beautiful at night." I couldn't refuse this. "Sounds great, let me grab my shoes."


	3. Forbidden Friendship

This is my third chapter of my story. I think it's going good so far. But as always, you opinion matters the most. =)

***********************************************************************

"Your right Gustafa, it's very beautiful here." I said as I sat there looking at the waterfall in awe. "I thought you might like it." I didn't want to leave this place. It felt like it was a place that I was supposed to be at. But I had to leave soon, Ray would be waking up soon, and he would find me gone. Then he would yell at me. I didn't want to make him mad before his date with Celia.

"I'm sorry, this is so sudden, but I have to leave. I had to get up early today, but I snuck out. So maybe if I can sneak back in, he wont notice. But he will be gone today, so If you want to come and help me take care of the animals, you can." He smiled and nodded. "Lets go." Okay, and unexpectedly he took my hand.

I tiptoed through the kitchen, to find Ray looking in the doorway. "Did I not tell you to stay?" I was up already, so I decided to get myself coffee to wake me up. "Chill, I was with Gustafa? What's the worst that could've happened? I trip over the guitar?" I giggled. "You were with who?" "Gustafa?" he looked angry. "What were you doing?!" "Calm down, we were just walking." "No, No, Alex you aren't going anywhere with him anymore." "Why!" "Because, he is a bad influence on you, and he is up to no good. He might seem calm and nice because of his guitar, but it's an act Alex. He used to come to Manhattan to visit his grandma. I used to talk with him, and even hang out with him. He's no good Alex. And I don't want you to be around him anymore. I'm sorry." He wasn't making any sense. "Ray! That's not fair, come on, what about Celia, so your allowed to see her but I'm not allowed to see Gustafa!" I glared at him. "That's because Celia is not a delinquent!" I was very angered with him. I got dressed and walked out the front door, and slammed it with everything I had. "Who is he to tell me who to see?"

Me and Ray silently planted the crops, and he ran inside to get dressed to go to town. Then Celia walked up the driveway. "Hi, Alex!" I was still angered at Ray and I almost forgot that I liked Celia. "Hey!" Ray came out and gave her a hug. "Are you ready to go?" She smiled. "Of course." She replied. "Have fun!" I said, glaring at Ray. They walked down to the path to the hill.

Oh no, Gustafa was coming over, I forgot. Well at least I was comfortable around him, but I would feel really guilty for disobeying my brother. Whatever, I didn't care. I would see him. I was a teenager, and didn't need to be bossed all the time. Yeah, maybe I needed it sometimes, but not now.

"Hi, Gustafa." I said blushing. "Hi, Alex. So where are the animal's?" "outside grazing, I thought maybe if I took care of them before you got here, so we could just go check out the beach." "Alright, the beach is cool, let's go before high tide." I thought to myself, lets go before my brother kills me. "Okay."


End file.
